Une belle journée
by Yukina21
Summary: Retrouvez nos 4 héros lors d'une journée ... hum presque comme les autres !  déjà vu et banal mais juste pour mon plaisir


(Ptit délire écrit en 10 minutes lors d'un inter-cours inspiré à 100% de l'un de mes rêves)!

_**Saiyuki:une belle journée**_

Après pas mal de périples, nous retrouvons nos quatre compagnons toujours en  
chemin vers l Ouest afin d'empêcher la résurrection du puissant yokai Gyumao!  
Plus confiant et déterminé que jamais! Avec un courage a toute épreuves,  
une détermination sans faille et ...

Goku: Aaaaaah, je meurs de faim!

... un estomac complètement vide.

Gojyo: Ca va, on a compris ouistiti, arrête de le répéter toute les deux minutes ça me donne encore plus faim!

Boum, bang... La jeep décolla du sol durant un bref instant après avoir heurté  
une pierre qui se trouvait en plain milieu du chemin étroit de la forêt!  
Sous le choc, Goku se retrouva la tête la première entre les jambes de Gojyo,  
qui le repoussa aussi tôt !

Gojyo: Et dégage de la con de singe, c'est privé!

Goku: Oh ça va, je l'ai pas fait exprès et puis ne me traite pas de con de singe, gros crapaud!

Gojyo: Il veut se battre le ouistiti nain?

Goku: Quand tu veux, je t'attends sale kappa pervers!

Gojyo: Bouffeur de bananes!

Goku: Dragueur du dimanche!

Gojyo: Estomac sur patte!

Sanzô: Ca suffit vous deux ou je vous flingue c'est clair !  
S'énerva t'il, sons révolver pointé vers les deux rois de la dispute.

Gojyo: Comme du cristal!  
marmonna t'il peu rassuré par la réaction du moine

Hakkai: Ahahah,Encore une belle journée bien animée en perspective!

Sanzô: A ces deux la je te jure, pire que des gosses!

Hakkai: Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, c'est leur façon à eux de s'occuper!

Goku: Ca fait des jours qu'on roule, on est bientôt arrivé Hakkai?

Hakkai: Encore un peu de patience, la prochaine ville n'est plus qu'à quelques kilomètres!

Sanzô: Vivement que l'on y soit, ces deux fauves ont grandement besoin d'une douche!

Gojyo: Qu' est se que t'insinue par la ,je peu pas sentir le fauve, c'est Goku l'animal !

Goku: Eh, ce n'est pas vrai!

Sanzô: Goku a beau être un singe, je dois avouer que tu sens bien pire que lui!

Hakkai: Allez calmez vous ce n est pas le moment de se battre... enfin presque!  
Sur ces mots Hakkai arrêta la jeep en plein milieu d'une clairière!  
et toujours de bonne humeur il dit,

Hakkai: Je pense que vous allez pouvoir vous défouler, nous sommes encerclés!

Avec un cri de joie, tous descendirent de la jeep ,excités et euphoriques!  
Quand il furent tous descendus, la jeep disparut dans un éclat de fumée  
et fit place à un petit dragon blanc qui vola jusqu'a l'épaule de son maitre!

Hakkai: Tu as fait du bon boulot Hakuryu, repose toi!

Gojyo: Enfin de l'action, je commençais à me rouiller!

Goku: Pour une fois on est sur la même longueur d'onde! Allez approchez!

Sanzô: Peuh, arrêter d'en faire des tonnes, pour des qui mourraient de faim, vous ne manquez pas d'énergie!

Hakkai: Ahaha, tant qu' ils s'occupent ils ne pensent plus à leur estomac c'est une bonne chose!

Tous les quatre se mirent dos à dos afin d'avoir un angle de vue sur 360 degrés et de ne laisser aucune ouverture à l'ennemi!  
Après quelques instants, une cinquantaine de yokais sortirent de l'obscurité de la forêt les entourant de toute part!

Gojyo: Allons approchez, n'ayez pas peur, on veux juste vous démonter la gueule!

Tous les yokais foncèrent droit sur leurs proies, plus féroces que des bêtes sauvages! La plupart armé de haches ou de couteaux!

Sanzô: Peuh, bande de ringards!

PAN, l'un des monstres qui fonçaient droit sur Sanzo disparut en poussière après avoir reçu une balle en pleine tête!  
Goku fit apparaitre son Nyoibo,un bâton magique aussi dur qu' une barre de fer capable de s'allonger et pouvant se séparer en trois branche dans le style nunchaku!  
Gojyo fit à son tour appel à son arme, le Shakujo dont il manipule la lame en forme de croissant de lune grâce a une chaine!  
Quand a Hakkai, lui n'utilisait pas d'arme mais des rayons d'énergie qu'il concentrait dans ses mains avant de les relâcher, il s'est spécialisé dans le contrôle du Chi et est ainsi également capable de soigner des blessures externes!

Boum, six yokais furent éliminés d'un seul coup par Hakkai. Grâce à la chaine de son arme, les monstres se faisaient couper en deux avant même d'avoir eu la chance de toucher Gojyo!  
De son côté Goku s'amusait à esquiver toute les vaines tentatives des yokais et les liquidait un à un avec une facilité déconcertante! Quand à Sanzo, lui, il restait sur place, tuant tous les yokais qui étaient à sa portée, il ne manquait jamais sa cible!

Après quelques minutes, ils s'étaient débarrassé de toute la vermine!  
Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient car il en vain de nouveau et cette fois plus d'une centaine!

Sanzô: Il ne lésine pas sur le nombre, quelle bande d'abrutis!

Et le combat repris de plus belle, au loin on pouvait entendre des détonations, des... Abrutis, Ordure, et pas mal d'obscénité que je ne citerai pas!

Goku: Bon y en a plus un, je pense qu' ils ont enfin compris qu' ils étaient pas de taille face a nous!

Hakkai: J'en doute, il en arrive encore et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux!  
je pense avoir cerné leur idée!

Sanzô: Laisse moi deviner, ils nous crèvent petit à petit jusqu'a ce que l'on soit complètement lessivés!

Hakkai: Tu as vu juste, et pour ne pas mentir, ils ont réussi leur coup!

Et après 3 autres fournées de yokais,...

Sanzô: Ca commence à bien faire, je n'ai plus de balle!

Goku: Aaaah,Sanzo, je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop la dalle!

Gojyo: Bon ben qu'est ce qu'on fait, il en arrive encore et on est tous lessivés!

Tous les quatre se remirent en position initiale, dos à dos, près à donner tous ce qui leur restait comme forces en réserve!  
Quand la nouvelle foule de Yokais attaquèrent,...ils n'eurent guère le temps d'atteindre nos quatre héros qu'un écran de fumée vain les dissimuler eux et toute la surface de combat!

Goku: Qu'est ce qui se passe Sanzo?

Sanzô: Comment veux tu que je le sache!

Hakkai: Surtout restez groupés, on ne sait pas se qui nous attend!

Tendant l'oreille nos héros entendirent des hurlements venant de tout côtés,  
Sanzo ressentit un léger courant d'air comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était passé à toute vitesse près de lui!  
Après une petite minute la fumée se dissipa et aux lieu d'une hordes de yokais enragés, il ne restait plus qu'un homme vêtu de noir de la tête au pieds leur tournant le dos!

Tous les quatre s'avancèrent vers l'individu et se fut Hakkai qui prit la parole!

Hakkai: Je vous remercie pour votre aide, sans vous on doit bien avouer que l'on ne serait sans doute déjà plus de ce monde!

Gojyo: Wouais,merci beaucoup l'ami!

L'individu se tourna vers eux et les regarda un à un sans dire un mot!

Sanzô: GRRR, quoi tu veux ma photo! Et puis dit moi qui tu es!

L'individu le regarda fixement, sans rien dire!  
Tous ce que nos héros pouvaient voir c'était les yeux de leur sauveur qui brillaient d'un bleu intense, et  
qu' il était un rien plus petit que Sanzo!

Pris de colère au silence de l'individu masqué, Sanzo l'empoigna avec rage,

Sanzô: Eh T'ES SOURD MA PAROLE!

Gojyo et Goku s'empressèrent d'agripper chacun un bras de Sanzo et de le mettre hors d'atteinte de l'inconnu!

Gojyo: Désolé, faut pas lui en vouloir, il est un peu fêlé sur les bords

Sanzô: Attend voir après Gojyo, tu as rendez-vous avec mon flingue ce soir!

Après un petit moment, l'individu fit enfin entendre le son de sa voix,

?: Ce n'est pas grave et puis je trouve ça plutôt amusant!  
Je doit avouer que j'était un peu stressé à l'idée de vous rencontrer!

Goku: Ah bon? Tu nous attendais?

?: Oui, des rumeurs disaient que vous passeriez par ici alors je vous ai attendu durant des jours!  
Et ce matin j'ai entendu des cris et des jurons venant d'ici alors je suis venu voir!  
Voyant que vous étiez en difficultés je suis venu à votre secours!

Hakkai: C'est très gentil à toi mais pourquoi voulais tu nous voir? Et pourquoi est tu habillé comme ça?

L'individu décida d'enlever sa tunique noire et quel ne fut pas leur surprise,  
et plutôt en plaisir pour Gojyo de voir que sous ce costume se cachait une ravissante jeune fille au cheveux long et noir comme de l'encre d'une beauté sans pareille!

Hakkai: Et bien la je ne sais plus quoi dire!

Gojyo: T...tu est une fille, ET canon en plus

Paf, Gojyo reçu un coup d'éventail de la part de Sanzo!

Sanzô: Surveille tes paroles, imbécile!

Goku: Comment ça se fait que tu saches te battre aussi bien?

Inconnue: Pour ne rien vous cacher, mon rêve est de devenir aussi fort que mes héros!  
Elle sorti de sa poche un carnet et un stylo et le leur tendit, Je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il vous plait?Demanda-t-elle gênée!

Sanzô: AH et bien euuuuh, oui!

Chacun leur tour ils signèrent de leur nom et écrivirent en plus un petit mot de remerciement!

Heureuse, la jeune fille les remercia, leur indiqua l'entrée du village puis partit toute joyeuse!

Gojyo: Zut , elle ne nous a pas dit son nom,grrr ça c'est pas de veine, elle était si mignonne!

Hakkai: Eh ben quelle aventure, si on avait autant de fans comme elle, ce serait le paradis!

Sanzô: Si tu le dit, allez en route!

Goku: Youpie,je vais enfin pouvoir me remplir le ventre!

Et c'est ainsi que nos quatre compagnons reprirent la route vers leur destin,  
Et ils garderont toujours en mémoire cette aventure qui pour une fois, leur avait réservé une belle surprise!

FIN


End file.
